cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
James Jaune
''"War goes on all around us...even in the absense of conflict, a war rages within ourselves. The way we handle this mental war defines the physical war we fight..." ''~James Jaune to his son and padawan, James Jaune, Jr. James Jaune was a Force sensitive human from the planet Centriela. His father, Arius Jaune, was a Jedi Master and therefor James was taken to the Jedi Temple, shortly after birth. His mother was Cameron (Ogel) Jaune. He had one sibling, Sedawan Jaune. Biography 32BBY - 22BBY ''"I have to do this." "Qui, no!" ''~James trying to stop Qui from making a big mistake. James Jaune (32BBY - not yet known) was born in the Centier syste m on the planet Centriela. His father, being a Jedi, sensed his Force ability and brought him to the Jedi Temple when he was nearly 3 years of age. He started his training shortly after that, in the Bear Clan. He quickly made friends with another youngling, who was just a few months younger than him, Qui Rada. The two of them grew very close over the years they trained; Close enough to worry the masters. When they were about 10 years (James was nearly 11) old the tensions began to rise between the Republic and other planets. During this confusion a certain Force-potential decided to attack these two Jedi younglings. Her name was Asajj Ventress, and she turned out to be Qui Rada's mother. She attacked James' homeworld to add to the confusion. Riyaan Kawk and Arius Jaune were sent to clear up the problem on Centriela. With them being gone, she sent in assassin droids in an attempt to capture James and Qui several times, unraveling a mystery. They discovered who was attacking Centriela. Asajj hadn't guessed that the Jedi would protect James and Qui, as well as they did, but finally after some dificulty, she succeded in capturing them. The Jedi however, could not finish their investigation to find them because of the impending crisis on Geonosis. However, the younglings were able to escape themselves. Ventress pursued them to the Jedi Temple where she engaged them in a duel and taunted them with visions of the future. She told Qui that he would eventually join her, and she told James that he would marry a princess and have three children. They pleaded for her to stop and continued their duel. On Centriela, Qui's father, Ty Rack, got in touch with Arius and Riyaan, warning them about Ventress. Arius raced back to the capital, just in time to save the two younglings. However, Asajj was fortunate enough to excape back to where she came from. Sadly, Qui Rada decided to leave the Jedi order in search of Asajj Ventress. This devestated James, who just suffered the loss of his close friend Riyaan Kawk. James saw the devestation on Geonosis only briefly, as Arius was called there, but his mission was changed upon arrival. They were ordered to find Boba Fett, but the search went on to no avail, and they soon decided it was not worth it. 22BBY - 19BBY ''"I can sense your feelings of confusion, please, tell me what's going on..." "I don't know what you're talking about!" ''~ Shaak Ti confronting James about what she senses in him. Arius took James on as many of his missions as he could, especially when he was trying to track down Boba Fett. One mission, which was thought to be, and turned out to be, a wild goose chase, took them to Naboo. There James met a Princess named Lucilia Justice. He instantly felt the strangest feeling he had ever felt in his chest. His speech began to be slurred and his face turned the brightest pink he had seen in his life. Arius hadn't noticed and Lucilia just stood there and smiled sweatly. In the months to follow, he had visions and was extremely restless. He couldn't get over the lose of Riyaan and Qui, the predictions of Ventress, or the acquaintance of Lucilia. When he became the padawan of Shaak Ti, he pushed these thoughts aside as best he could and tried to hide his emotions. Shaak Ti could still sense his uneasiness, but she could never get James to talk to her about it. James continued his Jedi youngling training, until shortly after he turned 12. At this age Shaak Ti took him on as her padawan learner . Shaak Ti insisted that James immediately should go to Ilum and create his lightsabers. He traveled there in his new Jedi Starfighter and found the crystal cave after some trouble. He entered it and underwent many trials to get to the crystals. He finally made it to the crystals and meditated for a long period of time(what could have been days), until two crystals began to glow and shift colors. During the next few hours, he began to meditate on his past and who he really was. Finally, he began to dismantle his lightsabers through the Force. The crystals(which had finally taken on their color of green and blue) entered into the crystal cham ber of the lightsaber. He then reassembled the lightsabers and finished his meditation. He ceremonially buried his training lightsaber at the site and began his long journey back to the Temple. Upon arrival of Order 66, James and his father were able to escape the Jedi Temple alive. They headed to Naboo upon hearing that the Queen was harboring Jedi. 19BBY - 18BBY ''"Master Yoda, I don't understand, you said I had to choose who will survive, not who will die." "I said, choose you must, specify what you must choose, I did not." ~''James and Yoda converse about events in James's life.{C {C}{C {C When the Empire attacked Naboo, Arius and James were able to escape with the Queen and her husband. Though the Queen had parished. They fled to Tatooine were they set up a small town for the citizens of Naboo, that they had brought with them. They then headed for Dantooine and set up a base. They heard of the Empire attacking Kamino and quickly flew to aid them. They escaped with over a 100 clones and a Venator-Class Star Destroyer. That night Arius was abducted by a strange Togruta, by the name of Fisto Ahstiik, who was the padawan of a man, named Kawk Master. James woke up just in time to plant a homing beacon on the ship, the Togruta escaped on. He and the clones thought up a plan and carried it out. Upon rescuing Arius, they found out valuable information about his abductors. They had tipped off the Empire about them, and also abducted Cameron Jaune. The two Jedi, the clones and the Naboo guards set up another plan to, not only save Cameron, but also destroy Kawk Master's base. They discovered Kawk Master was the King of Centier (the lead planet of the Centier system). James suddenly had a vision, during all of this. He saw two boys, who cried out "Father help us!". However, before he could help, they vanished. Next he saw Boba Fett, who also requested his help, but the same thing happened, before James could even think. Lastly he saw a man, whose face was hidden by a cloak, dueling his father, but all too soon the vision was over. James talked to his father who sent him to Dagobah. There he sought the help of Jedi Master Yoda. Before he arrived he had another vision, but this time, instead of the two boys he saw Lucilia Justice(the daughter of the Queen of Naboo). Yoda explained to James that he had to chose one of these three people. James realized the sad truth that he had to decide who would survive of the three. He left Dagobah and on his way back ran into Boba Fett. Conveniently, Boba needed a ride to Centier. James didn't refuse, but rather gladly helped Boba. They arrived back at the base on Dan tooine, just in time for the others to leave for the assault on Centier. On the way to Centier, however, James received a distress call from Lucilia and instantly took his midified two-seater Naboo N-2 Starfighter(this was what he called his Naboo N1 after modifying it to fit two people) to help her. When he arrived, he found Qui Rada in an attempt to kill Lucilia. They successfully escaped, but Qui followed them. They made it to Centier, where they were able to destroy the base and rescue Cameron Jaune. This was where James discovered his younger brother Sedawan. James was also able to save Boba, which came as a surprise to him. However, he was not able to save his father, who was killed by Kawk Master. They all retreated back to Dantooine. James was devestated by the loss of his father, and therefore decided to again visit Yoda. James asked him about the fact that two survived. Yoda explained to him, that he had not specified what James had to choose, just that he had to choose one of the three. Yoda then brought James to his father, who appeared to him, as he managed to retain his identity. 18BBY - 2BBY ''"I love you! More than anyone I've ever loved!" "I--I love you--too..." ~''James expresses his love to Lucilia. {cke_p rotected_2} Arius's ghost continued to train James, until he became a Jedi Knight shortly after he turned 20 years of age, in the beginning of the year 12BBY. At this time Sedawan became James's padawan until he himself became a Knight in 5BBY. James had done a good job of hiding his confusion and frustration during the Clone Wars, but when he and Lucilia were re-united, he could not subdue his feelings any longer. He soon came to the realization that the feeling was love. Sortly after being knighted, James poured his heart out to her, not holding anything back. She was hesitant, she knew of her love for him, but she was scared for some reason. However, when James leaned in, and their lips met, she couldn't resist falling in love all over again. They were soon married and they had twins towards the end of the year (James Jaune, Jr. and Arius Jaune, II). James took on James Junior(whom they called Junior) as his padawan learner, and Sedawan took on Arius II as his, when the twins became 10 years of age(their training was rushed due to the Rebellion's need of warriors). Under the leadership of James Jawne, his small rebel force set up a new base on Ithor to extend their forces farther into the heart of the Empire. 2BBY-1BBY "You have to choose one or the other; there simply is no in-between." ~James Jawne conversing with Qui Rada. The construction of the new base was extremely difficult. Concidering it's location being close to Coruscant, the planets in that region were under a closer watch by the Empire than planets such as Dantooine. However, the rebels had selected their new location well; the planet was, for the most part, a deserted wasteland. Despite the great lengths gone to to keep the base out of the knowledge of the Empire, they had, inevitably discovered the Rebel's plans. The Empire, along with Kawk Master and his fleet, attacked the base swiftly; however, the Rebels called for re-enforcements and forced the Empire out. Fortunately the men who designed the base, under the leadership of Commander Quincy Alpha(more commonly Sparky, assigned to the construction and protection of the new base), had built in a safety percaution allowing the base to sink completely into the ground, looking, to the above, as if it had been destroyed. The base had also been equiped with cloaking devices. After the attack, James recieved a special visitor by the name of Gavin Sharp. Sharp was still governor of Centriela and had come with information about Kawk Master. James recieved the thought of finally knowing Kawk's identity with open arms, but upon hearing that Kawk was, in fact, Riyaan, one of his best friends from the Temple, he couldn't believe it. At first he denied it, but he could feel deep down that it was the truth. He had known it all along, but he constantly pushed the thought aside and looked for Kawk's "true" identity elsewhere. After hearing of Kawk Master's true identity James immidiately traveled, unarmed, with his brother to negotiate with Riyaan. He felt confident, with this new revelation, that he could turn Riyaan back to the Republic. What he hadn't counted on, was that Riyaan was already being swayed toward him by the realization that the Empire was soon to destroy him. On the way to Centier James asked Lucilia to research the previous queen in an effort to discover what had happened to her. Just before arriving to Centier, Lucilia contacted James with the revelation that Queen Clariana Hanna of Centier was, in fact, her own true mother. Upon landing, James and Sedewan where, surprisingly, welcomed with near open arms. Riyaan quickly revealed the truth of his identity to James after being accused of the name. To James's astonishment, he found that negotiations between the dignitaries of Centier had been taking place to decide whether to join the Empire or the Rebellion. After talking with Riyaan and his two students/advisors(Fisto Ahstiik and Qui Rada), James concluded that it was extremely likely for Riyaan to join him. Though the vote of the dignitaries was still to be held. Lucilia, after learning some new information on Centier and her real mother, had thought James to be walking into a trap, and, therefor, she flew, herself, to make sure he was ok. Before leaving she had told her father to bring the Rebel fleet, as a safe-guard. James and Sedawan where just about to retire to a security room to watch the vote of the dignitaries take place when Lucilia arrived. Just before the vote, James felt a disturbance in the force. He couldn't pin-point it, but he felt something grave to happen on the planet soon. The vote resulted in favor of joining the Rebellion. After the vote, everone was pleased, well, almost everyone... Qui decided he couldn't work with James and, therefor, left Centier in search of Mother Talzin. Powers and Abilities Weaponry James used two lightsabers in combat; green-bladed in his right and blue-bladed in his left. He also used a back-up white DC-17 hand blaster. Fighting Style James ustilized the Soresu and Shien fighting styles. However, he usual ly practiced Soresu lightsaber combat as well as defending against laser bolts. He also dabbled in Niman, incorperating the "draw closer" technique into his fighting habits. Force Abilities James favored the force-pull technique when in combat. He also used such techniques as throwing a single lightsaber, while attacking manually with the other and he often Force jumped and allowed his opponents to shoot, stab, or slic e at each other. A natural ability that few have, and that even fewer utilize, that James has, is Force electi-ball. James can create a small ball of electricity in his hand. However, one should not be deceived by its size. The ball, which is usually used by whipping it at your opponent, has the ability to instantly strike down certain beings. James' first demonstration of this natural ability was in his home on Centriela. James was only two at the time, but, as he and his family were sitting together, James created this ball in his hand and threw it at a vase on the mantle. The vase instantly burst into pieces. Later, during his Jedi training, James learned to control this power, and not use it. James was also extremely good at meditation; he could quiet his mind and sense something in the midst of explosions. Because of this, he also was very talented in telekinetically moving objects. Behind the Scenes James Jaune is a character in my personal SW fan-fics based on myself. My friends and I had each thought up a story before we all met. When we did meet, I was just getting into writing stories and books. We combined our stories, made some revisions, and I wrote the book. This original story, A Rebellion, quickly yielded a prequel, Beginnings, with two more books on the way. After keeping these books between us for a while, I'm now posting them, a chapter at a time, on mywattpad(click here) . Check it out if you'd like, and let me know what you think!(: The first two books are now combined as one, A Rebellion, with two parts "Uprising"(the story of the original A Rebellion ''on it's own, with a little more information added, a second edition) and "Beginnings"(the story of ''Beginnings ''also with a little more information added, a second edition). I did this because the latest book, ''Deception(which is finally finished!) was shooting toward being nearly twice as long as the first two, separately. So, I combined them, and they are now, together, 21 chapter, while Deception is 17 chapters(minus Prologues and Epilogues.) James Jaune wasn't always "Jaune." His first name always was James though. Originally, soon after I had first started getting into Star Wars, his last name was Skywalker, the son of Luke. At this time I hadn't known much other than the saga, so I was oblivious to the fact that all of Luke's children were already thought up. When I finally did realize this (and shortly after I met these friends) the search began for a new last name. A girl on a tv show I like, was named Jaune, and I really liked it, so that's where I got his last name. The era of the story also changed from post Empire to the Old Republic, Rise of the Empire, and Rebellion eras. Clone Wars Adventures James Jawne is the character's name on CWA. His real name is James Jaune, but CWA would not allow that last name for some reason. He is a life-time member and part of the squad Alpha Dogs(His former squad, Elite Duelist, was terminated due to some cunfusion and irritation. I won't go into detail because I don't want to make enemies) He is a General in that squad. He's an exceptional duelist who dabbles in speeder bike racing and Republic defender. He doesn't have very many friends, but those he does have are pretty cool! Appearances *A Rebellion Original Star Wars Fan-Fic *''Deception Original Star Wars Fan-Fic (sequel to ''A Rebellion-I previously combined A Rebellion ''and ''Beginnings(the prequel story to A Rebellion; they are now one book.) *youtube(as James Jawne) *Clone Wars Adventures (as James Jawne) See Also *James Jawne -Wiki profile *Elite Duelist -CWACWiki catagory page Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Member Category:Lifetime Members Category:Jedi Category:General Category:Republic Category:Rebellion Category:Elite Duelist Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Member Category:Lifetime Members Category:Jedi Category:General Category:Republic Category:Rebellion Category:Elite Duelist